


More

by birdisland



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdisland/pseuds/birdisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misfire comment ("MORE!!") minimini-fill for hobbit_kink. Cumslut!Kili is a cumslut.  This is really stupid, srsly, don't read it. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

"More..."

It's in his face, his hair. It's pooling in his navel. Crusted in the corners of his eyes. Seeping down the crack of his arse. He swears he can even feel it drying between his toes.

Kili sees the lanterns go out one by one. There is silence, and then there are snores, and he's left alone on his rug, delirious and half unconscious from exhaustion and alcohol, but he's still burning.

"More..."

This night. This night.

Ori, whining as he humped his thigh like a dog.

Dwalin, ordering people about, pushing Fili's and Nori's hips together in his large tattooed hands and shoving both their cocks down his throat.

Bofur, with his shit eating grin and running commentary as he rubbed himself off between his shoulderblades.

Bilbo, so quiet but nearly ripping his hair out by the roots as he shot his load into his hungry mouth.

Gandalf... he can't quite remember, but he knows he was there, somewhere. He _thinks_ he may be the one drying in his hair now.

Balin stroking his hair. A kiss on his forehead. A tender smile.

 

"More...."

 

There is a thump, and a heavy weight beside him.

"I swear I can't turn my back for one second, lad."

"I'm sorry uncle. Let me make it up to you."


End file.
